Cranium Siezure
by JasonTodd'sGirl42
Summary: It's summer and it's hot in the mountain. So the team does the only thing to do to keep cool, they go get ice cream! One-shot my first fanfiction enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya people! I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction ^-^ This was a lot of fun making and i sure hope you guys like it as much as I do! I happen to LOVE hatters and critics because it pushes me to do better, so without further ado, I give YOU...**

* * *

It was a humid, summers day at the mountain. The team was supposed to be training , under Black Canary's orders, but for once they all agreed to skip out on training because of the heat wave. But even that didnt help them try to keep cool, beacuse someone *coughKFcough* thought it would be genius to see if they could cool down M'gann's cookies quicker by turning the AC on all the way, and ended up getting stuck, therefore, broken, and putting all the avalible fans on said cookies, causing them to break down. In the end, the cookies got too cold to eat. The team was and still isn't amused about their ONLY piece of coolness in the mountain being broken.

The team was currently in the living room, with civis on, thinking of ways to cool down and for some, getting revenge on a certain speedster.

M'gann finally broke the silence and said, "Hello Megan! I saw on Tv that its a summer tradition to go to the beach when its really hot to stay cool and have fun at the same time."

Artemis looked up from the fan she was trying to fix and at Megan then sighed. "Only people who like to show off the bodies like sluts do that M'gann. And the people you see on Tv, are just acting. Besides, who really wants to go outside in this heat?" Artemis said as the others (excluding Superboy) nodded their heads in agreement.

M'gann blushed in embrassment and looked to the floor as Conner glared at Artemis. Robin starts laughing at the teams reactions, while Kaldar just closed his eyes and shoke his head at the immaturity of this team.

All of a sudden, Wally got up from his seat and raised his finger in the air and his other hand on his hip then yelled, "Erika! I have an idea." When this was said (or screamed), the team look Wally's way with confusment written on their faces.

When nothing was said, Artemis said, "Well? What is it? Or you just wasting our time?" Annoyance in her voice.

Wally put his hands down to his sides and glared at Artemis. "Why do you always have to ruin my moments of awesome geniousness?" Artemis was about to reply but never got the chance because Kaldar quickly stepped in, knowing fullywell where this was going. "Stop it. Both of you" Kal then turned to Wally. "Now, what did you have in mind?"

Wally then smiled and said, "Well before i was rudely interrupted," He sent a glare to said archer who counter attacked with one of her own,"I was thinking that we could get some ice cream! You know, to cool down a bit?" Wally said, smiling like an idiot.

Robin smirked. "Hey KF, you sure your not just hungry and want an excuse to have ice cream?"

Wally whipped around to face his so called best friend. "Dude! I'm just tossing out options! I don't see you coming up with any ideas!"

M'gann smiled at the idea of trying ice cream for the first time. She flew over to Wally. "I love that idea Wally." Wally turned to face the martian with a flirty smile then winked at her. "I knew you would sweet cheeks." said Wally. The team rolled their eyes at KF's failed attempt to flirt. Miss. Martian then turned to the team with a pleading look.

Superboy just shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me."

"I guess this could be a good team bonding exercise." Kaldar said with a thought.

"As long as theres AC and Kid Idiot stays FAR away from the control panel, I don't care." Said Artemis while crossing her arms and leaning back into her chair.

Robin thought for a moment the said with a shrug, "Batman dosen't need me for a couple more hours so, why not?"

Wally fist pumped the air while M'gann sqeaked happily and both ran/flew to the bioship.

The team (excluding Wally and Megan (Just in case your not keeping up)) then got up from their seats and ran after the two. A few minutes later, or as Kidflash keep saying hours, everyone was in the bioship and headed to Happy Harbor's ice cream shop that was on the other side of town.

Moments later, the team entered the ice cream parlor known as 'The Frosty Cone'. Artemis sighed in relief as the she discovery the most precious thing on earth, AC. Surprisingly, there were no customers.

Kidflash was the first at the counter. Following quickly behind was M'gann dragging Conner along with her. The reat of the team followed in pursuit.

"Hi, welcome to The Frosty Cone. My name is Steven, what would you all like today?" said the cashier, who looked to be around 18.

Wally was about to place his order when Robin hand covered his mouth. "Before you make them go out of stock of everything, why not let us go first. Only then can you place your order." Wally just pouted and grumbled as Robin toke his hand away from his mouth.

M'gann ordered first and decided to try Strawberry with rainbow sprinkles on a cone. Conner was unsure what to get until he saw a certain brand name and order that with a cone. Artemis got a chocolate mixed with vanilla and chocolate syrup in a bowl. Robin ordered just a plain french vanilla on a cone. Kaldar decided to have a strawberrybanana smoothie. Finally, it was Wally's turn. He ordered a large banana split sunday with sprinkles, candy, nuts, and chocolate syrup with a cherry on top. The team just groaned and faceplamed.

Soon, the team got their ice creams, paid, and sat down at a table set for six, all of them enjoying their frozen treats. Wally scarfed his ice cream in 20 seconds flat. The team just stared at him."You know KF, that if you eat your ice cream too fast, your going to get a brain freeze." said Robin, his voice filled with laughter.

Kidflash looked at the boy wonder with a smile and said,"Challege accepted."

The team was confused by their challenge and didn't understand what they were challeging on. Wally then leaned in closer to Robin and nomd his ice cream. ((thats right, i said NOMD! DEAL WITH IT!) Robin looked at Wally surprised and confused about what he just did. Wally held his face high with triumphant. But it didnt last long, because he all of a sudden grabbed his head and screamed, "AHH, CRANIUM SEIZURE!"

"Heh, Karma" said Robin then started laughing along with Artemis. Kaldar held his fingers to his temples, in order to get rid of the oncoming headache. and Superboy didnt know what was going on or how to react in a situation like this, so they stayed silent.

Two mintues of entartainment, or turture in Wally's cause, Kidflash's brain freeze was gone and glared at Robin, who smirked back. "Ok, what did you put in that thing?" Wally said while pointing at Robin's frozen dairy treat. "Bat-Poison?"

Robin rolled his eyes, but no one noticed since he had his sunglasses on,"You really think I'd poison my own ice cream cone? And we don't say bat in front of everything we use, KF." Robin said with a glare.

M'gann finally spoke up," Um, what just happend?" she said with questioning look to her teammates.

Kaldar and Artemis anwsered her at the same time. "You don't want to know."

KF and Robin continued their conversation as if their teammates never talked. "Just admit it KF, you lost the challange, that you gave yourself." Robin said with a knowing smirk.

"Fine! You want to tell me 'I told ya so', then go ahead!" said Kidflash, bursting with anger from losing to a challenge...that he gave himself.

"Ok, I told ya so" Rob said with a grin

Wally poked Robin in the chest "There! Now how does that make you feel?"

The boy wonder just keep smiling. "Gooooood."

The team faceplamed and left the parlor, leaving the two boys to get some piece and quiet...for a while at least.

* * *

**Howja like it? ITS MEH FIRST FANFIC EVA! Tell me what you think! Btw i happen to like critics, helps me do better! XDDD btw, do you think you can guess what flavor Superboy got? TAKE A GUESS!**


	2. Credits

**Hello, people of the internet!**

**I'm still new to the amazing world of fanfictions and it was brought to my attention that I forgot to give credit to "BuddatheBob" on DeviantArt, who's picture made me laugh and inspired me to make this Fanfiction.**

**Here's the link to this awesome picture ?order=9&q=wally+x+robin&offset=24#/d3ikzgn**

**Enjoy and I hope you liked my First attempt at a Fanfiction ^_^**


End file.
